Student Teacher
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A short five or so chapter fic. Gen cannot Apparate for the life of her, and she gets a little help along the way. Sixth year.
1. Mocked

Title: Student Teacher

Summary: A short five or so chapter fic. Gen cannot Apparate for the life of her, and she gets a little help along the way. Sixth year.

Like I said in my summary, this'll be a short chapter fic. I hope it's as sweet as I want it to turn out. Of course, things don't usually go the way I want them to turn out. Ah, well. This chapter's a little short, next one shall be longer, I promise.

Chapter 1: Mocked

Gen sighed heavily, staring at the little wooden hoop on the floor and trying to will herself in it. But no such luck. Even the Hufflepuffs had managed to do it at least once. Maybe this was a sign she should stick to broom travel.

The Slytherins and certain members of her own house, were taking it upon themselves to mock her inability to Apparate.

She sighed again and grabbed her bag, dreading the long walk back to the Common Room after lessons.

"Hey, Moore, way to go! I think it's a record! Last person to Apparate besides Hufflepuffs!"

"Grow up, Black. Or at least get a better insult." Gen sighed, aiming her bag at him. He smirked and dodged her bag with ease.

"Sorry, Moore. It's my job to insult, as weak as it may be."

"Well, gee," Gen smirked, "I was considering going out with you next Hogsmeade weekend, but if you're going to be a prat, then let me forget I ever thought of giving you a chance."

"No fair!" Sirius groaned.

Gen sighed and brushed past him, heading to the girls' dorms. Someone grabbed her hand as she reached the stairs. "Remus? Don't tell me YOU'RE going to insult me, too!"

"No, I just wanted to see if you wanted a little help with Apparating."

"From you?" she asked softly.

"Well, yeah."

"I – sure." she said with a weak smile. "Sure I could use some help. Next weekend, since it's a Hogsmeade trip?"

"That'll work." Remus smiled. "I'll meet you outside of Honeyduke's at lunch."

"OK." she said, smiling. "Thanks, Remus. You're a peach, you know that?"

Remus chuckled and said, "You've only called me a peach about a hundred times."

"Well, I mean it."


	2. A Long, Tiring Lesson

Student Teacher

I'm a lemon, the most sourest of all fruity things! Let us frolic like the fruits we are!

Sirius can't because he's being a prat, like always, silly!

Chapter 2: A Long, Tiring Lesson

Gen started to grow a little bit more nervous by the minute as she waited outside of Honeyduke's. "Come on, Remus." she muttered, tapping her foot impatiently. "Please, hurry up."

Fifteen minutes later, he appeared at her side, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't get away from James and Sirius."

Her expression softened a bit and she grinned, "Yeah, James is hard to get away from." She followed him to a deserted little area a bit away from Hogsmeade. "What are we doing here?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to be near anyone, in case they started making fun of you." he replied with a shrug.

She looked a bit bewildered by that and muttered a quick thanks. "So, how – how do you plan on helping me?"

Remus looked a bit uncertain and muttered, "Try it."

Gen sighed heavily. She focused on a small patch of grass a few feet ahead of her. Turning, she stumbled and fell.

"You're not focusing enough." Remus said with a small smile as he helped her up.

"I am focusing!" she snapped, brushing herself off. "But it's a bit hard to concentrate when... nevermind." she broke off, blushing a pale pink.

Remus chuckled nervously and muttered something about needing to focus, no matter what, or who, was keeping her from concentrating.

Nearly an hour, and several failed attempts, most of which landed her on the ground, Gen was near tears. "I can't do it!" she sighed in anger. She, still laying on the grass, refused Remus's helping hand, sniffled softly.

"Yes, you can." Remus said, sitting down next to her. "You're just letting each mess up get to you."

"What am I supposed to do, then? Ignore them?" she snapped. Then she sighed. "Sorry, Remus."

He merely brushed it off with a shrug. "You want to give it another go?"

"No, I think I've had enough for today." Gen smiled, picking herself up off the ground and offering her hand to Remus. She pulled a few leaves out of her hair and asked him to brush her back off for her. "Thanks." she said, giggling. "Want to go get a late lunch?"

"No, but thanks for offering." he said. "I need to get back to the castle, got an essay to finish."

"Oh, OK."

They headed back into Hogsmeade in silence. Unluckily for them, James, Sirius, and Peter just so happened to be standing around outside of the post office. "Whoa, what's been going on?" James asked, grinning.

"Nothing." Remus shrugged.

"Yeah, what he said." Gen smiled innocently.

"Really?" James asked. "I don't believe it."

"Well, that's you, then." Gen sighed. "It's fine with me if you don't want to believe it."

"Well, good, I'm glad it's fine!" James scoffed. Gen rolled her eyes and brushed past him, heading back to the castle. "So, Moony, what was going on?" James asked.

"I was trying to help her learn to Apparate."

"Still bad, isn't she?" Sirius asked, smirking. Remus nodded. "For a girl so good on a broom, she can't Apparate for the life of her. Sad, isn't it?"

"You're sad, Sirius." Remus sighed.

"I am not!" Sirius scoffed, looking insulted. "I just love teasing her."

"Just leave her alone when it comes to this, OK? She's a bit sensitive about it."

"Fine, spoil my fun!" Sirius muttered.


	3. Success

Student Teacher

I don't despise the pairing of Gen/Sirius. I just feel she belongs to Moony.

Chapter 3: Success

"Ouch!" Gen groaned, finding herself on the hard floor of the Great Hall. "Stupid floor." she grumbled, picking herself up to the jeers of her fellow sixth years.

"It's not the floor's fault." Sirius snickered.

"Yeah, well, it'll be my foot's fault when I kick your over-inflated noggin." she muttered.

"Nice one, Gwendolyn." Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you Apparate over here and do it?"

She glowered at him while everyone who had heard him, mostly girls, laughed. "Fine, then. I will." She sighed heavily, focused on the spot next to Sirius, spun, and, with a loud pop, found herself right next to him. "So, shall I kick you now?" she asked, trying to mask her surprise.

Sirius just gawked at her. "Gen... you... you..."

She grinned broadly. "I did indeed."

"YOU SPOIL MY FUN!" Sirius pouted.

"Gladly." Gen beamed, winking at Remus, who was standing behind Sirius and grinning.

"Nice one, Gen." he muttered.

"Thanks, Remus."

"Yeah, Remus, thanks." Sirius sulked. "Spoil sport."

"I told you to stop teasing her." Remus chuckled. "And I'm waiting for her to kick you in the face, as promised."

Gen giggled and muttered something about being mean, but not that mean. "Even though he does deserve it."

"I do not!" Sirius scoffed.

"You do so!" Gen and Remus shouted together.

"You're so mean!" Gen added, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sometimes people like you just need a good kick to the head."

Sirius glared at her, as did his female following. "And I'm mean?" he muttered sarcastically.


	4. Pass or Fail?

Student Teacher

Yeah, I seriously need to buckle down and write some more Gen/Remus ones to even it out. I've had a couple in mind, including a one-shot on where Ciaran gets his name, which, I might do later this week, if you guys want to read it.

And, yeah, Remus is 17. Gen's birthday's January 3rd, his is March 10th. She's exactly two months and a week older than him and I just realized that the other night.

Chapter 4: Pass or Fail?

The seventeen-year-olds, which included Gen and Remus, were set to take their tests that afternoon. Gen was dreading it, having only successfully Apparated about a dozen times.

"You'll do fine, Gen. Stop worrying about it." Remus sighed as she fretted beside him at breakfast. "Now, calm down. You're making me nervous."

"You don't get nervous, stop lying." Gen said with a weak smile.

"I can so get nervous." Remus said, grinning.

"Then why don't you show it?" Gen asked sweetly.

"Because I'm good at not showing it."

Gen frowned at him and he broke out into a smirk. "Remus John Lupin, the guy I last expected to smirk at me. How dare you?" she asked in a feigned hurt voice.

"I'm sorry." Remus laughed. "I am. I won't smirk again."

"Thank you." Gen smiled.

From down the table, Sirius called his good lucks, having to take the test over the summer. "And don't screw up!" he shot as they headed down to Hogsmeade.

Gen winced and sniffled. "Don't let him get to you." Remus muttered. "He's just a pompous git."

"Yeah, he is." she said softly. "Why is he such a git to me?"

"He fancies you."

"EEEWWW!" she shrieked, trying not to laugh. "Oh, that's... not right..."

"Why?" Remus asked in a bemused manner.

"Because!" Gen gasped. "He's so pompous, and definitely NOT my type!"

Remus chuckled, finding her disgust very amusing. "I'll be sure to tell him you said that, then."

Gen looked shocked and shook her head. "You'd better not!"

"I will."

"Please don't! He really wouldn't leave me alone then!"

Remus grinned lightly and asked, "What is your type, then?"

Gen scoffed and muttered something along the lines of, "Why would I tell you?" and looked away. Remus smiled and said nothing more until after he passed his test.

"Good luck!" he called. "I'll be waiting near the gates."

"OK!" she called back, shaking like a leaf. She was to Apparate to Madam Puddifoot's, wondering where in the blue hell that was. "Oh, well." she muttered. "Let's be random."

Much to her amazement, she Apparated, and, much more to her amazement, she stumbled, landing right at the entrance to the small tea shop. "Holy -- "

The witch who was overseeing her test smiled and handed her her license. Gen did a little victory dance and headed back to the gates of Hogsmeade, where Remus waited curiously. "I did it!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Remus asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"Rub this in Mister Black's face." Gen grinned, striding to the castle.


	5. Rubbing it In

Student Teacher

OK, me last chapter. And yes, JK has said his middle name is John. Two fancy names and a very plain, boring one. Tsk, tsk.

Chapter 5: Rubbing it In

Gen headed back to the castle, a small bounce in her step. "Oh, I am going to love this." she cackled.

"And I think I'll just sit back and watch." Remus grinned, holding the front doors open for her. "Enjoy yourself."

"I will." she grinned, making a beeline to Sirius.

"Ah, my favorite Muggleborn. Tell me, Gen, did you make a fool of yourself?"

Gen, smirking, pulled her license out of her robes and shoved it directly under his nose. "What do you think?"

He gaped at her. "Luck. It was all luck." he spluttered.

"Yeah, luck." Gen giggled. "You're right about that. But I did do it, didn't I?"

"I... I guess you did." Sirius gulped. "And you're going to rub it in my face, aren't you?"

"I would love to." Gen smiled sweetly, tucking it back in her robes. "But that would be stooping almost as low as you. So, no, I'm not."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed back to Remus, who looked shocked she didn't rub it in. "Not so fun, was it?"

"Well, yeah. But it's like I told him. It would be stooping to his level. And I am just not like that. Right now, anyway."

"Ah." Remus nodded, kind of glad she didn't do it. "Well..." he trailed off, looking nervous.

"Well, what?" she asked, puzzled.

"We shan't be spending much time together anymore, shall we?"

She giggled. "We can if you want. Now, stop stammering and give me a hug!" she demanded, hugging him.

He grinned. "You're something else, Gen."


End file.
